totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kobold Necromancer
The Kobold Necromancer, labeled The Lord of Total Drama Fanfiction, is the author of Total Drama Comeback, its sequel Total Drama Battlegrounds, and Battlegrouds of Love, a series of one-shots based on crack pairings set to Total Drama Battlegrounds. Coverage Kobold, also known as ComedyMagmar, is the creator of the TDComeback alternate universe.﻿ He is a proud supporter of Ezekiel, Bridgette, Izzy, the Ezekiel/Bridgette pairing, the Ezekiel/Izzy pairing, and even the Bridgette/Gwen pairing. A link to his Fanfiction.net profile can be found here - The Kobold Necromancer. Cameo appearances of Kobold *One in TDC No Jitsu!, to celebrate his word count breaking the 90,000 mark, wearing his full necromancer regalia. *In the most recent chapter of 23: Road to Total Drama Retro, as a cosplaying assistant. Rumors and Trivia *It is rumored that TKN was bullied by Dragon Ball Z-loving atheists, thus the inspiration to Colin. *The above is darkly ironic, considering the fact that TKN is also an atheist who enjoys DBZ. *It is rumored that TKN is a bipolar mutant with back ache and has a third eye on his spleen. *It is speculated that TKN is actually a girl, obsessed with romance and pairings, which causes a distraction from the real competition. *Some say he even edits his own page... *He has said that you can say he's a bipolar mutant with back ache and he has a third eye on his spleen, on this page, you can, but he might have to use his powerful psionics to wrought revenge and make sure your socks get lost in the dryer. Don't say you have not been warned. Oh wait... too late... *Despite being highly praised for his excellent writing, his stories have numerous, appalling grammatical errors such as "Alfred jumped on Alfred" or when Alfred said "I don't want to sleep in that cramped trunk. I rather sleep in the trunk". Though considering Alfred... Fridge Brilliance? *The line "Throwing street on the street" was not a grammatical error and was instead referring to asphalt. Kobold said this himself when confronted by a random pathetic loser (with too much time on his hands) about this "mistake". It's not. Sure it isn't... sure it isn't... *He is a huge fan of MST3K and references them quite a bit. *It is thought that Willie from one of the TDWT Aftermath's was based on Kobold. He was American, a fan of Bridgette, wore a green jacket, has glasses, and is a nerd. Kobold himself is reluctant to believe it. *It is rumored that he is actually a writer from the show, writing for kicks. However, the show would've been better if he was. *He doesn't like Twilight. (The book, not the My Little Pony.) *He likes zombies. A lot. He is currently working on a novel which he is, recently, starting to make progress with, that's faster than a snail on a treadmill. It's about zombies (surprise, surprise) and will feature some of his TDB OC's. In fact, the very definition of a Necromancer is "a person who controls the undead (i.e. zombies)" *He is rumored to be a hermit who never leaves his home. Some say that he is chained to his computer... *It was rumored that he is in a relationship with the TD Shipping Admiral Winter-Rae. *Kobold is now an admin of this wiki. *Kobold was hit by a car during the beginning chapters of TDB, thus slowing down the updating speed. *During writer's block, he tries to get the 100 Edits in One Day achievement. Not going well so far, ha ha! *His birthday is October 3, aged 26 currently. *Kobold is, as of June 9, 2012, a confirmed Brony. His favorite pony, if his DeviantArt account is of any indication, is Pinkie Pie. *His favorite Total Drama characters are Ezekiel, Bridgette, Izzy, Noah, Harold, Tyler, Cody, Gwen, Zoey, Dawn, Ella, Shawn, Kitty, Crimson, and Macarthur. *The character Shawn, who debuted much later on in Total Drama, bears a surprising number of similarities to TKN; he has brown hair, is very knowledgable about zombies, is quite sympathetic to other characters, and his first name and TKN's real-life middle name are the same. TKN has stated that these similarities are nothing more than pure coincidence, however. *Has once been called the patron saint of Total Drama fiction. Gallery TDB KN.jpg|Cid-Vicious's drawing of TKN. Bridgette.png|Bridgette, the character he loves most. <3 Category:Featured Articles Category:Characters Category:Real People